


Consultation hebdomadaire

by Listr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, soft interactions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listr/pseuds/Listr
Summary: Le professeur Will Graham se rend à son rendez-vous chez son psychiatre. Deux êtres liés par la fascination de l’autre. Une séance tout à fait ordinaire. Pourtant qu’est-ce qui différencie ce rendez-vous des autres? Un pas de plus, une séance de trop, le déclic ?    OneShot.





	Consultation hebdomadaire

Will leva les yeux lorsqu’il entendit la poignée s’abaisser et les voix derrière le battant devenir plus fortes. Il se leva du fauteuil de la salle d’attente, tandis que le docteur saluait son patient.

« À samedi, Mr Adler. Contactez-moi si vous avez besoin. Je réponds toujours aux demandes urgentes de mes patients.

\- Merci, répondit un homme d’âge mûr aux cheveux coupés courts. À samedi, docteur. » 

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Mr Adler tourna les talons. Ses pas s’éloignèrent dans le couloir et la porte d’entrée claqua. Hannibal posa les yeux sur Will. Un sourire se devina dans ses yeux alors que Will, le regard fuyant comme à son habitude, portait son attention sur la porte du bureau.

Le docteur recula pour le laisser entrer. Il referma la porte, dont le déclic de la poignée retentit en claquant. 

« Bonsoir Will. Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Il rajusta son costume, reboutonnant sa veste. Will s’assit sur la banquette en face du fauteuil qu’Hannibal occupait habituellement. Il posa ses lunettes à côté de lui et soupira. Le docteur s’installa et croisa les jambes élégamment.

« Je vais bien. Enfin, je pense aller bien. »

Hannibal haussa légèrement un sourcil et inclina la tête.

« Je vois. » il joignit les mains. « Vous êtes visiblement fatigué, comment se déroule l’enquête? »

Will fixait un point situé derrière le fauteuil du psychiatre. Il cligna des yeux.

« Pour être honnête, Jack fait piétiner les démarches. On ne peut rien faire, et la famille de la victime nous met la pression. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi d’ailleurs, leur fille est morte, ils peuvent bien attendre encore un peu. » Répondit-il en bougeant la mâchoire. « En plus, les avis de l’équipe diffèrent du mien. »

Hannibal paraissait intéressé.

« Et cela vous contrarie? L’attente est une source de frustration. Quant au coupable, c’est une célébrité d’après ce que m’a dit le docteur Bloom. 

\- Oui, dit le professeur. Tout est plus compliqué lorsque c’est une personne connue. 

\- Dans ce cas, ça ralentit les étapes de l’enquête, et les avis divergent car la plupart des gens ne sont plus objectifs. »

Will acquiesça. Le psychiatre le regardait attentivement, comme lors de chaque rendez-vous. 

« C’est fascinant. Le cerveau de chaque humain est différent. La physiologie est la même, mais les connexions sont divergentes. L’objectivité n’est qu’une question de point de vue, pour certaines personnes. »

Will sourit, amusé par la facilité avec laquelle Hannibal dérivait tranquillement vers un autre sujet. Ce dernier se leva, toujours sérieux. Il alla dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un meuble contenant quelques bouteilles. Il en souleva une, lu l’étiquette, et se versa un verre en le tenant délicatement. Il se tourna.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

\- Non, merci. » Will secoua la tête.

Hannibal rangea le tout avec précaution et s’assit à son bureau en emmenant son verre. Il se mit à trier les très rares papiers non rangés. L’homme aux cheveux bouclés regardait vaguement ses longs doigts placer méticuleusement les dossiers.

« Parlons de cette autre affaire, celle de Baltimore. Toujours aucune piste? 

\- Non. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa le front. « La solution m’échappe. J’ai beau me mettre à la place du tueur, la personnalité reste incomplète, et peu compréhensible. Je pencherai vers un trouble de la personnalité, ce qui expliquerait les différences d’agissement, tandis que l’équipe pense que ce sont plusieures personnes qui ont agi ensemble. »

Le docteur leva les yeux de ses papiers.

« Un trouble de la personnalité? Intéressant. Le crime est complexe. Personnellement, j’avais pensé à plusieurs personnes, ayant un mode de pensée similaire. De la même famille, ou qui partagent la même façon de réfléchir. »

Will se redressa un peu et parut légèrement impressionné. Le docteur avait suivit le même cheminement de pensée qu’il avait lui même eut en voyant pour la première fois la scène de crime.

Hannibal perçut ce regard. Il pencha la tête en avant. Chaque geste calculé, les réactions de son interlocuteur analysées.

« Je n’ai fait qu’extrapoler un peu, rien d’utile pour vous je suppose. 

\- Votre avis m’est toujours précieux. » venant de Will, cette phrase était un véritable compliment.

Le professeur se massa le cou en grimaçant. Il était fatigué et l’heure tardive du rendez-vous n’arrangeait rien. Hannibal avait fini de ranger et retournait un stylo noir entre ses mains, son regard posé sur lui.

« Comment va le docteur Bloom?

\- Bien. » répondit Will en s’agitant un peu sur la banquette. « Elle va bien. » il baissa la tête.

Ce comportement n’échappa pas au psychiatre. 

« Vous êtes toujours proches ? Le travail vous éloigne l’un de l’autre, je me trompe? »

Will tressaillit. Sujet sensible. Il se leva brusquement et se tourna vers les étagères remplies de livres, dos au docteur.

« Disons que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment rapprochés. » il s’arrêta là et Hannibal sut qu’il n’irait pas plus loin ce soir.

Il se toucha le front, inconsciemment, une seconde fois.

« Vous avez besoin d’un médicament ? On peut peut être arrêter la séance là, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Will. 

\- Tout va bien, docteur Lecter. C’est léger, ça passera. »

Mais Will regrettait déjà sa réponse et avait un peu de mal à réfléchir. Il soupçonnait d’avoir un peu de fièvre. Le rendez-vous ne durerait pas longtemps de toute façon, il rentrerait bientôt chez lui.

Il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à cette complexe affaire de meurtre. Un groupe de personnes ou une seule? L’incertitude le rendait fou. Tout le rendait fou. Il avait une migraine intermittente depuis ce matin, avait mal dormit et les pensées embrumées. Pas un très bon jour.

Hannibal nota que les doigts du professeur s’étaient mis à trembler légèrement. Sur le point de faire une crise? Ou était-ce devenu son état normal à présent ? Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de cet incroyable cerveau tourner.

« Pour être honnête, je vis avec l’impression permanente d’être dans un rêve. »

Le docteur se leva doucement et replaça un presse-papier parallèlement à son agenda.

« La notion de réalité n’est qu’une question de point de vue. 

\- Et vous prétendez vouloir m’aider à distinguer le vrai du faux en me disant ça ? » répliqua Will en souriant, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Hannibal esquissa un petit sourire à son tour.

« Eh bien, votre réalité, Will, passe par votre imagination. À partir de cela, la frontière entre réalité et rêve est brouillée. Une façon de penser fascinante si vous voulez mon avis. »

Will avait chaud, et il commençait à transpirer légèrement. Son mal de tête pulsait sous son front, mais la remarque l’amusa. Le docteur marchait tranquillement dans sa direction à travers la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son costume impeccable.

« D’après ce que j’ai pu constater, vous n’êtes pas en reste. Votre hypothèse est intéressante. Bien qu’elle soit fausse. »

Même dans l’état d’épuisement dans lequel Will était, il restait qui il était: hautain et clairement conscient de ses capacités mentales. Un esprit embrumé, mais qui voyait toujours plus que les autres hommes. L’intéressé passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hannibal s’arrêta derrière lui, se tenant toujours droit, fixant les doigts qui tremblaient encore.

« Votre conscience est toujours là, vous savez où vous êtes et qui vous êtes. Lorsque vous faites une crise, vous ne vous souvenez plus de ces informations. Cela signifie que, si vous ne vous rappelez pas cela, votre imagination a pris les devant. Si cela arrive encore, faites le moi savoir.

\- Entendu. » Will frissonna. Il avait certainement de la fièvre, comme il le pensait. Hannibal se pencha en avant dans son dos.

« J’aimerai vous poser une question, Will. »

Il se pencha un peu plus, assez pour sentir l’odeur du professeur, qui s’était figé.

« La réalité est un rêve dans lequel vous évoluez, »

Will percevait presque la respiration du docteur sur son cou.

« Mais est-ce un cauchemar ou un rêve agréable ? » souffla Hannibal en approchant son visage de la peau découverte du cou de Will.

Il embrassa doucement la peau, et Will frissonna violemment.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier jet que j’aie jamais écrit sur la série Hannibal. Je l’ai écrit quelques temps après avoir terminé la série, en ayant l’idée que celle-ci pourrait me fournir pas mal de matière. Je ne me suis pas trompé et j’espère réussir à terminer l’écriture d’autres fanfics sur le sujet, un peu plus longues et moins rapides cette fois.
> 
> Merci de m’avoir lu.


End file.
